


Проклятые телефоны

by evil_thing, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: Бета —Greenmusik
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134140
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Проклятые телефоны

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Мало что в свой жизни Хабашира Руи ненавидит так же сильно, как мобильные телефоны. Эти мерзкие дьявольские устройства, которые могут зазвонить в любой момент дня или ночи. Которые вечно нужно таскать с собой, хотя очень хочется расхреначить обо что-нибудь в мелкие тупые осколки или хотя бы тупо положить мимо кармана… случайно, разумеется. Дьявольские устройства, на которые нужно класть деньги. Которые нужно заряжать. И, наконец, что самое поганое, на которые, чёрт бы их побрал, нужно отвечать. Возможно, если бы Хабашире почаще звонили с хорошими новостями, он бы брал трубку с большим энтузиазмом. Но почти всегда это оказывалась какая-нибудь дрянь. Из дома звонили выяснить, где его носит и не свернул ли ещё шею, парни из команды звонили, чтобы он вытащил их из какого-нибудь дерьма, в которое они регулярно вляпывались, из школы звонили отчитать за прогулы или заваленные тесты всех хамелеонов скопом, потому что руководство решило свалить всю ответственность на капитана. А ещё иногда звонил чёртов деймоновский демон и напрягал своими заданиями. И эти звонки Хабашира ненавидит отдельно. Потому что после них приходится бросать все свои дела, сдвигать любые планы и ехать выполнять всё, что приходит в голову этому ублюдку.

Днём, ночью, в дождь, снег, не имеет значения. Хабашира давно сбился с подсчётов, сколько, чего и когда он должен ещё сделать, чтобы эта мутотень наконец закончилась, и чувствует себя полным кретином из-за того, что, вероятно, давно уже носится по всем этим бесячим поручениям зазря.

Но когда телефон не звонит мерзким сигналом, специально поставленным на Хируму, дольше трёх дней подряд, Хабашира начинает чувствовать смутное беспокойство.

Когда телефон не звонит больше недели, Хабашира ловит себя на желании влезть на стену и вместо этого прикладывается об неё головой.

Потому что он нЕсКучАеТ.


End file.
